O Holy Night
by Tess1
Summary: Too many people celebrate Christmas alone. Do Luka have to go through it alone too? Please r


O Holy Night  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
Thanks to my sister Kate for all her help:)  
  
  
  
It was Christmas Eve, and Luka was on his way home. After a very hectic day, it finally had slowed down. The staff, who'd been working all day, had headed home while the night shift staff just had arrived.  
  
"Bye, Jerry!" Luka said ironical. "Have a fun Christmas Eve".  
  
"Calm down, dr. Kovac. I'm not the one who's stuck here on New Years Eve".  
  
Luka laughed. "Merry Christmas!"  
  
"Merry Christmas".  
  
On his way home he past by many houses with lights and the sound of Christmas carols. There are a lot of happy kids and adults everywhere. They are probably on their way home.  
  
The snow was falling and everything seemed perfect. When he looked into a window he saw a couple with two children. It was a girl and boy. They were smiling and laughing. Luka smiled too. The boy and the girl reminded him of his son and daughter, and the man and woman made him think about his wife and himself.  
  
Suddenly the family came out of the house. Excited about all the snow that was coming, the boy ran past him and jumped up and down.  
  
The girl was holding her mother's hand, who was holding her husband's hand as they started walking after the boy.  
  
"Merry Christmas", the woman said to Luka as she began to walk down the pavement. The little girl looked at him and smiled. Luka smiled back.  
  
Luka decided to go the same way, since it was the shortest way to his house. Whilst walking the girl turned around and looked at him. He waved and she waved back. The ached in his heart just by looking at her. His daughter would have been about the girl's age now.  
  
He shouldn't be walking here all alone; he should have been with his family. But he wasn't. Not anymore.  
  
As he past another house, he could see a beautiful Christmas tree and presents. This house did also include a happy family, like he used to have before.  
  
Luka sighed and continued walking down the street. The family with the girl and the boy were gone. He was alone again. The only thing that was around him, except the houses, was a big star. The Christmas star. The star with all the memories. On this time last year he was celebrating Christmas Eve with his family in Croatia.  
  
--------Flashback----------  
  
"Here's a little present to you, Marko, and here's one for you, Jasna! But we have to save the rest for tomorrow". Luka smiled at his children.  
  
"Why?" Jasna asked.  
  
"Because Santa said so!" Danijela answered.  
  
"Oh! Thank you" The girl said and opened her present. "Look daddy! I got a doll!"  
  
"Look what I got! I got a car with small men in! This is what I've always wanted! Thank you!" Marko said and hugged his parents.  
  
"You're welcome! Give you're daddy a kiss and tomorrow when you wake up you can open more presents. Good night kids!"  
  
"Good night, daddy! I love you!"  
  
"Good night, Jasna! I love you too!" Luka said.  
  
"Night dad! Night mum!" Marko went up to bed.  
  
--------End Flashback-----  
  
As he past by all the houses on his way home he could see a couple of children standing in front of one of the houses. Luka could hear that they were singing "O Holy Night". An elderly lady put some candies in the children's basket.  
  
Before walking the last couple of meters home, he took another quick look at the big shining star.  
  
What are you doing to yourself, Luka? He thought. Are you going to celebrate Christmas Eve alone?  
  
This was not something he was very keen on. Maybe he should ask Abby over for some cider and pie.  
  
He walked up the stairs to his house, and when he was about to open the door he discovered that the door was unlocked. Luka was puzzled. He never forgot to close. Carefully he opened the door and entered. It was just like he'd left it this morning. Confused he turned on the light.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" Many voices shouted. Luka didn't know what to say. It was his friends! Mark, Elizabeth , Carter, Doug, Carol, , Cleo, Peter and, to Luka's joy, Abby.  
  
Abby smiled her famous smile at him. He knew what that meant. At first he hesitated but then his feet slowly began to walk over the floor towards Abby. He smiled back before he put her face in his hands and kissed her.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Luka", she said.  
  
Luka smiled and touched Abby's soft hear. "Merry Christmas, Abby".  
  
"I'm hungry. Let's dig in", Mark said making a lot of funny noises with his mouth to show the others how hungry he was.  
  
When Luka entered the living room he could see his table filled with food.  
  
"Wow! When did you do all this?"  
  
"Ask Santa", Doug said smiling.  
  
Everybody sat down and began to eat. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Who could that be on Christmas Eve? Luka wondered and opened the door. In front of him stood the children he'd seen earlier that evening.  
  
"Hey, guys! Come here!"  
  
The guests came and when they saw the singing kids everybody felt that Christmas was really here. Luka took Abby into his arms whilst enjoying the song.  
  
------------  
  
O holy night the stars are brightly shining  
  
It is the night of our dear Savior's birth  
  
Long lay the world in sin and error pining  
  
Till He appeared and the soul felt it's worth  
  
-------------  
  
This was one of the most important Christmas Eves Luka ever had had. Not just because of good food, but because of his friends. Even though he'd lost his family and had to celebrate Christmas without them he still had his friends. And that was he very thankful for.  
  
The End 


End file.
